Mata Nui
"Toa"= |-| Prototyyppirobotti= |-| Suuri henki= , Spherus Magna | kuollut = Noin 1 000 , Aqua Magna (herätettiin henkiin) | tilanne = Henki siirretty Kanohi Ignikaan, keho lakannut toimimasta | ammatti = Suuri henki | ryhmät = | voimat = Sisäinen hallinta Lentäminen Laserit Painovoima | naamio = | välineet = }} Mata Nui, jota kutsutaan myös Suureksi hengeksi, oli jättimäinen robotti, jonka sisällä Matoran-universumi sijatsee. Makutain veljeskunta petti hänet ja otettuaan Mata Nuin kehon valtaansa karkotti Mata Nuin hengen, joka laskeutui Kanohi Ignikan sisässä Bara Magnaan. Elämäkerta right|thumb|180px|Mata Nuita rakennetaan. thumb|left|150px|Mata Nuin alkuperäinen keho [[The Final Battle -animaatiossa.]] Mata Nui luotiin pitämään huolta universumista ja suojelemaan sitä ja sen asukkaita vaaroilta. Matoranit kunnioittavat häntä suuresti ja ovat tehneet hänelle temppeleitä. Hän ja Suuret olennot tekivät valmisteluita, ettei universumi kaatuisi hänen kuoltuaan, ja näihin toimiin kuului Toa Mata -tiimin luominen, ettei Mata Nui joutuisi koskaan uneen. Ennen Mata Nuin herättämistä Tren Krom teki Mata Nuin tehtäviä Karda Nuilla. Mata Nuin heräämisestä seurasivat Karda Nuin isot Energiamyrskyt. Nämä myrskyt alkavat aina Mata Nuin herättyä ja tekevät Karda Nuista vaarallisen paikan muille olennoille kun hän herää. Mata Nui loi Makuta-lajin luomaan villielämää universumiin ja uusi laji perusti Makutain veljeskunnan. Hän loi myös myöhemmin Kuusi uutta lajia ja valitsi jokaisesta lajista edustajan, Barrakin, johtamaan, mutta kun Barrakit yrittivät korvata Mata Nuin, Makutan veljeskunta alkoi toimimaan ja voitti heidät. Ollen tuhansia vuosia rauhassa, 400 vuotta kestänyt Matoran-sisällissota Metru Nuilla sai Mata Nuin voimaan pahoin ja Toa Jovanin johtaman tiimin täytyi hakea Ignika Eteläiseltä mantereelta ja uhrata yksi tiimin jäsenistä elvyttääkseen Mata Nuin. Samaan aikaan Makutain Veljeskunta lopetti sodan ja sotaherrat vietiin Tyrmään. Vähän ajan kuluttua Makutat pettivät Mata Nuin. Teridax otti veljeskunnan johdon Miserixiltä ja Makutat kääntyivät Mata Nuita vastaan. Käyttäen erikoista Virusta Teridax myrkytti Mata Nuin. Myrkky heikensi Mata Nuita hitaasti ja 300 vuoden jälkeen Mata Nui vaipui tietämättömyyteen. Kun Mata Nui ei enää voinut valvoa Matoran-universumia ja tapahtui erilaisia tapahtumia, jotka tunnetaan Suurena Mullistuksena. Kuitenkin Matoranit jatkoivat Mata Nuin palvontaa. Suuren Mullistuksen seurauksena Toa Matat laukaistiin Toa-kanistereissa Codrexista hopeiseen mereen ja siellä he ajelehtivat 1000 vuotta mutta Takuan signaalin takia he päätyivät Mata Nuin saarelle suorittamaan Kohtaloaan. thumb|left|150px|Mata Nui -kivi, jota Turagat käyttävät Mata Nuin kuvaamiseen Valitettavasti pitkä aika oli saanut Mata Nuin tilan huonompaan suuntaan ja hän oli nyt lähellä kuolemaa. Toat, nyt muuttuinena Toa Nuvaksi sähköisessä Protodermiksessä lähtivät Metru Nuilta Voya Nuille etsimään Ignikaa, mutta se ei ollut heidän kohtalonsa. Sen sijaan Matoran-ryhmä Metru Nuilta jotka seurasivat Nuvia ja saivat Kanohi-naamiot Karzahnilta ja muuttuivat Toa Inikoiksi olivat täpärällä saada Ignikan ja parantaa sillä Mata Nuin. Asioita kuitenkin tapahtui ja Toista tuli nyt Toa Mahreja ja Ignika upposi Mahri Nuille. Mata Nui kuoli, koska Toat olivat myöhässä, mutta Toa Mahri Matoro käytti naamiota viedäkseen toverinsa turvaan Metru Nuille ja uhraten itsensä herättäen Mata Nuin henkiin ja saattaakseen hänet takaisin koomaan. 150px|thumb|Mata Nui herää. Kun Toa Ignika uhrasi itsensä Codrexissa, Mata Nuin ruumis heräsi koomasta ja nousi seisomaan Aqua Magnan mereen. Makuta kuitenkin pääsi ruumiiseen ennen Mata Nuita. Nyt Makutasta tuli Suuri Henki ja hän vangitsi Mata Nuin hengen Ignikaan. Makuta lähetti Ignikan/Mata Nuin matkaamaan avaruuteen. Bara Magna Matkattuaan avaruudessa Mata Nui paiskautui Bara Magnan planeetalle. Suuri joukko Scarabax-kuoriaisia tuli Elämän Naamion luokse. Kun yksi niistä kosketti Mata Nuita naamio lähetti energia-aallon joka tuhosi osan kuoriaisista. Tämän jälkeen naamio loi Mata Nuille kehon hiekasta ja orgaanisista aineista. Yksi Scarabax-kuoriainen tuli Mata Nuin luokse jolloin hän lähes tallasi kuoriaisen kuoliaaksi. Entinen Suuri Henki otti kuoriaisen mukaansa ja lähti tutkimaan planeettaa. Jonkin aikaa taivallettuaan hänen kimppuunsa kävi Vorox, mutta hän onnistui voittamaan sen. Vähän ajan kuluttua Mata Nui kohtasi Agori Metuksen joka tarjosi hänelle kyydin Thornatuksellaan. Kun Mata Nui ja Metus olivat matkalla Vulcanukselle heidän kimppuunsa kävi Hiekkalepakko. Lepakko kaatoi heidän kulkuneuvonsa ja Mata Nui ja Metus joutuivat taistelemaan. Ensiksi Mata Nui yritti irroittaa sen naamion, koska niin tehtiin Raheille Matoran-universumissa. Kun temppu ei toiminut Mata Nui päätti käyttää aseenaan auringon valoa ja sokaisi vihollisen jolloin se meni piiloon luolaansa. Sen jälkeen kaksikko lähti Vulcanukselle, Metusin Thornatusilla. [[Kuva:LegendRebornMataNui.png|thumb|150px|Mata Nui Legedan paluussa.]] Päästyään Vulcanukselle Metus ja Mata Nui pääsivät seuraamaan Jääheimon Strakkin ja Tuliheimon Ackarin välistä areenaottelua. Mata Nui pani merkille että punainen taistelija taisteli aidon Toan tavoin. Ackar löi Strakkilta tämän kilven ja kirveen pois jolloin Strakk luovutti voiton Ackarille ja Ackar otti palkinnoksi tämän jääkilven. Käyttäen likaista peliä Strakk otti kirveensä maasta ja heitti sillä Ackaria selkään jolloin hän meni tajuttomaksi. Mata Nui kysyi Raanulta ja Metusilta että mikseivät nämä rankaisseet Strakkia ja Agorit vastasivat etteivät kykenisi taistelemaan Glatoriania vastaan. Tämän seurauksena Mata Nui päätti toimia ja hyppäsi areenalle jolloin Click muuttui takaisin kilveksi. Mata Nui meni Ackarin ja Strakkin väliin puolustamaan Ackaria. Seurasi lyhyt taistelu jonka seurauksena Strakk lähes voitti Mata Nuin koska tällä ei ollut kokemusta taistelemisesta. Juuri kun Strakk oli tullut lopettamaan työnsä Voroxin pistinhäntä osui Ignikaan muuttuen Miekaksi. Tästä Strakk hämmentyi ja Mata Nui käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen jolloin Strakk karkoitettiin. Ackar jäi Mata Nuille kiitolliseksi henkensä pelastamisesta ja kaksikko päätti lähteä Ackarin kotiin. Tämän jälkeen Ackar selitti että oli yksi planeetan parhaimmista sotureista ja että hän on tullut jo vanhaksi.Hän selitti myös että oli velkaa Mata Nuille. Tämän jälkeen Mata Nui kertoi olevansa hallitsija joka oli petetty ja jonka kansan on vanginnut suuri pahuus. Tämän kuullessaan varjoissa piileskellyt Vesiheimon Glatorian Kiina tuli paikalle innosta pomppien koska hän oli ollut oikeassa muista maailmoista puhuttaessa. Tämän jälkeen he lähtivät Kiinan Thornatusilla Tajuniin. Matkalla Tajuniin he menivät Hiekkarauskukanjonin ohi. Miettiessään että heidän joukossa voi olla petturi, Skopio hyökkäsi heidän kimppuun. Väisetellessään olennon iskuja, joukko Luunmetsästäjiä tuli heidän takaa. Kiina yritti ajaa Tajuniin pyytämään apua, mutta Skopio kaatoi Thornatusin.Kiinan ja Ackarin taistellessä luunmetsästäjiä vastaan, Mata Nui hyökkäsi Skopion kimppuun. Skopio ampui Mata Nui Thornax-hedelmällä, mikä antoi Mata Nuille idean. Hän hyppäsi Skopion yhteen jalkaan siten sen päälle, ampuen Thornaxilla luunmetsästäjiä. Ackar ja Kiina ehtivät Thornatukselle ja pääsivät ajamaan pois. Mata Nui, Skopion lyötyä hänet pois päältään,Mata Nui iski miekkansa kiveen, tehden kivivyöryn. Hän hyppäsi toiselle vuorelle ja surffasi kilvellään alukseen. Glatorianit ehtivät Tajuniin, missä loukkaantunut Gresh kertoi Skrallien ja Luunmetsästäjien liittoutumasta ja petturista. Muut eivät aluksi uskoneet, mutta kun he näkivät Tuman ja joukon luunmetsästäjiä, he vaakuuntuivat. Mennäkseen piiloon Skralleja, Kiina vei joukon Suurten olentojen maanalainen laboratorioon. Berix oli myös tullut luolaan ja hänet löydettiin. Kiina, joka ei aluksi halunnut Agorin korjaavan soturin, mutta suostui ja antoi Berixin auttaa Greshiä. Berixin työskennellessä, Mata Nui ihmettelin luolaa. Katsoessaan paikkoja hän huomasi huoneen oven, missä oli kolmen hyveen symbooli. Tullessaan luolaan, hän huomasi seinissä Matoranien kieltä. Löydettyään huoneen päässä olevassa seinässä oli hänen aiemman robottimuodonsa kuvan ja Mata Nui kertoi että oli vielä jonkin aikaa liittolaisiensa kanssa. Kun Glatorianit olivat lähdössä varoittamaan Agoreita vaarasta, Mata Nui sanoi jatkavansa matkaansa yksin kohti kotiaan. Ackar vaati kuitenkin hänen jäävän vielä vähäksi aikaa, sanoen ettei hän olisi valmis vielä taistelemaan. Hän opettaisi Mata Nuille kaiken minkä tietäisi. Sitten Ackar muisti Mata Nuin naamion muuttaneen Voroxin hännän miekaksi ja Clickin Kilveksi, niin hän uskoi sen toimivan myös heidän entisiin aseisiin. Mata Nui että Elämän naamio toimii vain eläviin tai joskus eläneisiin olentoihin tai asioihin. Tämän jälkeen Agori Berix kertoi että Glatorianien välineet on useimmiten tehty luista tai kynsistä. Mata Nui päätti koettaa ja otti Ackarin liekkimiekan käsiinsä. Hän keskitti Elämän naamion voimat välineeseen ja se muuttui erilaiseksi, kykenemään kanavoimaan Ackarin uusia Tulivoimia jotka Mata Nui hänelle antoi. Tämän jälkeen Greshin ja Kiinan aseet uudistettiin Ignikan avulla ja he saivat myös elementaalivoimat. Mata Nui ja Glatorianit saapuivat Tesaraan. Kun Vastuksen ja Tarixin taistelu alkoi, Ackar keskeytti sen. He kertoivat Skrallien ja Luunmetsästäjien liitosta sekä Tajunin tuhosta. Mata Nui muutti Tarixin miekan paremmaksi saadakseen katsojat vakuuttuneiksi. Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina ja Gresh vakuuttivat puolustavansa Agoreita. Yöllä Agorit tulivat kertomaan Glatorianeille että Luunmetsästäjät olivat kidnapanneet Kiinan ja Berixin. Mata Nui sanoi lähtevänsä yksin heidän peräänsä ja käski muita jäämään puolustamaan Agoreja. Aamulla Ackar tapasi Mata Nuin mäellä ja näytti kartalta Skrallien kaupungin Roxtusin, jonne arveli Luunmetsästäjien vieneen Kiinan ja Berixin. kaksikko katseli, kun Agorit vetivät Tesaran kaksoiskylät yhteen. Mata Nui myös huomasi jotakin suurista suojarakennelmista. Roxtusin taistelu Mata Nui saapui kylään ja haastoi Tuman kaksintaisteluun Kiinan ja Berixin vapaudesta. Aluksi Tumalla oli etulyöntiasema, mutta Mata Nui ymmärsi käyttää vammaa tämän selässä tätä vastaan. Lopulta Mata Nui sai Tuman tyrmättyä. Hän otti tämän kilven ja vaati Kiinan ja Berixin vapauttamista. Kuitenkin Metus saapui paikalle ja paljasti olevansa petturi. Mata Nui päästi Clickin karkuu ja Metus käski Skralleja ja Luunmetsästäjät Mata Nuin kimpuun. Yhtäkkiä Scarabax-kuoriaisten muodostama jättiläinen ilmestyi ja pelästytti Skrallit sekä Luunmetsästäjät saaden nämä pakenemaan. Mata Nui katkaisi ketjun, joka piti Kiinan ja Berixin häkkiä ilmassa, Tuman kilvellä. Se putosi ja rikkoutui, vapauttaen kaksikon. Sitten armeija Glatorianeja ja Agoreita tuli paikalle taistelemaan Skralleja vastaan. Mata Nui antoi Berixille Skrall-kilven puolustusta varten. Click tuli ja muuttui jälleen Mata Nuin kilveksi. kolmikko lähti taisteluun. Glatorianit ja Mata Nui jäivät alakynteen taistelussa. Mata Nui näki Metusin yrittävän karkuun ja lähti tämän perään. Metus käski kaksi Skrall-vartijaa tämän kimpuun, mutta Mata Nui kaatoi ne. Hän sai Metuksen kiinni, joka oli kaadettu kulkuneuvostaan, ja muutti tämän käärmeeksi naamiollaan. Mata Nui palasi alakynnessä olleiden Ackarin, kiinan ja Greshin luokse. Hänen käskystään kaikki neljä yhdistivät voimansa apmuen Skralleja ja luunmetsästäjiä. Hyökkäys kaatoi lähestyneet viholliset. Jäljellä olleet pakenivat Roxtusilta ja Glatorianit juhlivat voittoaan. Viikkoja myöhemmin Mata nui katseli, kun Agorit yhdistivät Bara Magnan kylien suojat muodostaen yhden suurkylän. Mata Nui nimitti Ackarin yhdistyneiden kylien puolustuvvoimien johtajaksi. Kun Agorit saivat liitettyä kylät yhteen, joukkio huomasi että suojat muodostivat yhdessä Jättiläisrobotin kehon. Berix näytti Mata Nuille löytämänsä kolikon, jossa oli kuva Mata Nuin aiemmasta Robottikehosta ja kääntöpuolella Skrall-kilvissä käytetty kuvio. Mata Nui sanoi kuvion olevan kartta ja että hänen piti selvittää, minne se vei. Muut vaativat päästä Mata Nuin mukaan, mihin hän suostui. Matka Labyrinttilaaksoon left|thumb|180px|Mata Nui Labyrinttilaaksossa Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina ja Gresh lähtivät Berixin löytämän kolikon näyttämään paikkaan koska Mata Nui ajatteli että siellä voisi olla jotain tärkeää. He kohtasivat joukon Skralleja ja Berix haavoittui Thornaxista. Mata Nui ei halunnut että hänen ystävänsä joutuisivat kärsimään hänen takiaan vaan lähetti heidät takaisin ja jatkoi matkaansa yksin. Labyrinttilaaksossa Mata Nui ja Click joutuivat kohtaamaan ensimmäiseksi altaan täynnä vettä, jota Mata Nui arveli ansaksi. Hän meni altaaseen siitä huolimatta ja vesi jäätyi heti hänen ympäriltään. Kun hän yritti rikkoa jäätä miekallaan, jää muuttui liekeiksi. Mata Nui meni tästä läpi syvemmälle labyrinttiin. Hän vaelteli labyrintissa ja kohtasi seinän täynnä Thornax-laukaisimia. Ne alkoivat ampumaan häntä ja hän torjui hedelmät kilveksi muuttuneella Clickillä. Tämän jälkeen hän heitti kilven, kuin bumerangin, päin laukaisimia jolloin ne tuhoutuivat. Mata Nui matkasi tämän jälkeen Labyrinttilaakson päähän jossa hän kohtasi Viidakkoheimon Agori Tardukin. Mata Nui löysi Prototyyppirobotin voimanlähteen Suuresta tulivuoresta ja laittoi sen metalliseen laatikkoon aikoien käyttää sitä Bara Magnassa olevan robotin voimanlähteenä. Hän saapui Yhdistyneiden kylien luokse ja keskusteli Raanun kanssa suunnitelmastaan. Raanu vastusti ajatusta mutta joutui lopulta taipumaan Mata Nuin takia. Mata Nui vei voimanlähteen robottiin ja ollessaan sen sisällä hän irroitti Ignikan itsestään jolloin hänen ruumiinsa muttui kasaksi orgaanisia hiekan osasia ja hänen henkensä siirtyi robottiin. Taistelu Makuta Teridaxia vastaan 150px|thumb|right|Mata Nui ja Makuta Teridax vastakkain. Kun Mata Nui alkoi vetämään Bara Magnan kuita kohti planeettaa, hän veti samalla planeetalle Teridaxinkin, joka oli lähtenyt tappamaan hänet. Teridax pyysi Mata Nuita puolelleen maailman valloittamisessa, mutta tämä ei suostunut. Mata Nui joutui taisteluun Teridaxin kanssa ja jäi häviölle. Mata Nui kuitenki nousi ja huomasi että Teridaxin takana oli yksi kuiden palasista törmäämässä Bara Magnaan. Mata Nui keräsi viimeiset voimansa ja työnsi Teridaxin suoraan palasen eteen, joka osui Teridaxia päähän ja hän kuoli. Ennen hajoamaisillaan olevan prototyyppirobotin murenemista Mata Nui käytti Ignikan voimaa täyttääkseen Bara Magnan alueen Spherus Magnassa elämällä. Robotti mureni jättäen vain Ignikan jäljelle, mutta henkensä pitkän naamiossaolon takia Mata Nuin henki siirtyi takaisin naamion sisään. Hänen ystävänsä saapuivat paikalle ja löydettyään naamion Mata Nui kertoi, että oli suorittanut tehtävänsä ja ettei halunnut olla häiriönä uuden maailman rakennuksessa. Sitten hän lakkasi puhumasta ja jäi naamion sisään kommunikoimatta ympäristönsä kanssa. Muissa Ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Matoro epäonnistui herättämään Mata Nui ajallaan, joten hän kuoli. Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nuita ei koskaan nukuttanut Makuta. Hän jatkoi hallitsemista universumissa ja taistelut Toa-imperiumissa eivät häirinneet maailmaa riittävästi joten hän jatkoi hallitsemista. Täyttyminen Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nui ei koskaan joutunut ongelmiin Matoran Universumin asukkaiden kanssa vaan päätyi Bara Magnaan jossa hän korjasi Hajotuksen tuhoja. Mata Nui matkasi Labyrinttilaaksoon jonne Tahu Nuvan mukaan voiman piti palata. Suuri Henki Makuta vaihtoehtoismaailma Tässä vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Suuret Olennot loivat robotin jonka nimesivät Makutaksi, mutta hänen veljensä Mata Nui kaavaili hänen pettämistään. Luonne Mata Nui on todella viisas, mutta joskus myös huolimaton, mikä johti siihen, että Makuta Teridax sai hänet vaivutettua uneen. Kyvyt Mata Nui on ohjelmoitu puhumaan ja ymmärtämään Agoria ja Matorania. Hän on myös oppinut ajan myötä hyväksi taistelijaksi. Mata Nui pystyi alkuperäisessä robottikehossaan luomaan elämää ja eläviä, ajattelukykyisiä olentoja. Hän pystyi ruumiillaan luomaan painovoimaa ja liikuttelemaan tähtiä. Hän pystyi myös ampumaan säteitä, mutta hänen ei tiedetä käyttäneen tätä voimaa. Mata Nuin terveys oli sidottu hänen sisällään sijaitsevan Matoran-universumin tapahtumiin. Jos Metru Nuin Matoranit lopettavat työnsä tai lähtevät kaupungista, Mata Nui kuolee. Matoran-universumi tuhoutuisi kolmen päivän kuluttua, jos Mata Nui kuolisi. Prototyyppirobotissa, Mata Nui pystyi ampumaan säteitä ja säätelemään painovoimaa. Varusteet Mata Nui käytti "Toa"-muodossaan Kanohi Ignikaa. Harjoittelun tuloksena hän pääsi käsiksi sen voimiin ja kantoi välineinään miekkaa, joka oli ennen Voroxin pistinhäntä, ja Skarabee-kilpeä. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Tekemättömässä BIONICLE 5 -elokuvassa Kiina, Ackar ja Mata Nui lähtivät etsimään voimanlähdettä prototyyppirobotiin Labyrinttilaaksosta ja kohtasivat Elementtilordit. Taisteltuaan elementtilordeja vastaan Labyrintti romahti ja kolmikko päätyi aluksella Bota Magnaan, missä he kohtasivat biomekaanisia dinosauruksia. Settitietoa Mata Nui julkaistiin kahtena julkaisuna kesällä 2009. Ensimmäinen, kanooninen on kanisteriversio, joka on osa Glatorian Legends -sarjaa. Tämä setti on varustettu pillerinpyörittäjäkilvellä ja Thornax-laukaisimella. Toa Mata Nuin titaanimuoto joka julkaistiin myöhemmin on suuremmassa mittakaavassa ja hän on varustautunut miekalla ja Pillerinpyörittäjäkilvellä jossa on kiinni Thornax-laukaisin. thumb|150px|Toa Mata Nui Titaani Lego katalogissa. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' | tarinat = *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Hope'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' | sarjakuvat = *''Disks of Danger'' *''Seeds of Doom'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Web Comic'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''A Hero Reborn'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''All That Glitters...'' *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' *''Glatorian Legends -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' | epäkanoniset = }} Katso myös *Luokka:Mata Nuin kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Mata Nuin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Titaani Mata Nuin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa en:Mata Nui Luokka:Henkilöt Luokka:Robotit